Don't Go
by ShanniMc
Summary: A short little oneshot set after the end of episode 7 and it’s about what’s going on in Kahlan’s head.


Author's Note: No, I have not read the books, so this is entirely based off what happened on the show. But they are on my list of books to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of the Seeker

Don't Go

_The Seeker will be betrayed by the one closest to him... You will be betrayed by the one in white-_

Kahlan woke up with a jolt, her face was hot and sweaty. It was the third time in a row that her dreams were interrupted by Shota's words.

Kahlan sat up and tried to sort out what was going on in her head.

_I'm going to betray Richard. But why, how, I would never betray him. I would die for him...I love him. I wouldn't betray him, ever.  
_  
Feeling better, she laid down again but then possible answers popped into her head.

_But what if I accidentally betray him, I guess it could happen. Or what if someone makes me. A wizard or witch could use magic on me. There's probably a truth-telling elixir out there. Someone could slip it in my drink! Just like what happened to Richard!_

And even though Richard and Zed repeatedly assured her that the prophecy would never come true, Kahlan was now convinced that it could come true, even though she didn't want to believe it.

Kahlan turned her head and looked at Richard lying asleep next to her.

_I must do everything in my power to prevent it from happening. I have to keep him safe and most importantly, alive. So the best thing to do is to leave and keep myself as far away from them as possible. I'll go back to the Sisters, that's what I'll do, they can keep me confined._

That was it. Kahlan proceeded to get up and gather her thing as quickly and quietly as she could. Once she was done she took a piece of parchment and wrote;

Dear Richard and Zed,

I know you both said not to worry about the prophecy of me betraying Richard, but I just can't stop thinking about it. It can and might happen whether we want it to or not. And I can't be around you with that knowledge. So I figured it would be best to leave and be as far from you two as possible so there's very little chance of anything like that happening.

Maybe when this is all over we can meet again, but until then, farewell, good luck, and may the spirits be with you.

Kahlan

Kahlan thought about writing another note to Richard about her feelings for him but didn't want to linger anymore or cause Richard to want to go after her more.

So Kahlan rolled up the parchment and placed it where she was sleeping. Then, after a final look back, she left.

Kahlan had only been walking for five minutes through the dense forest and every step was like torture. In her mind she knew this was the right thing to do, but her heart didn't say anything, she had left it back at the camp.

"Kahlan!" someone said right behind her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kahlan quickly turned around and pointed a dagger at whomever it was that snuck up on her.

Suddenly, her heart came back to her, for it was Richard.

"Kahlan, what do you think you're doing? What is this?" Richard inquired. His tone was angry but in his eyes, Kahlan saw worry.

"I-

"No, don't say anything! How can you just leave like this without saying goodbye or an explanation!"

"I did. I wrote the note!"

"This." he said holding up the note, "Does not count."

Kahlan put her head down in response.

But Richard couldn't stay mad and gently lifted her chin back up and softly asked, "Why?" he looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"I...I figured it would be best for you and your destiny if I weren't there to betray you. So I left."

"But Kahlan the best thing for you to do, would be to stay." Richard said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But-

"No, going off on your own is more dangerous and you are more likely to get captured than if you were with us. Zed and I could keep you out of danger better."

"Hey, I can take care of myself." she retorted.

Richard just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay fine, I guess it would be better." Kahlan said, giving up.

"Besides, how would we get anything done without you?" Richard said with a smile.

Kahlan smiled back.

Richard then hugged her and said, "So stop worrying about that prophecy, okay? I have faith in you that you wouldn't do something like that to me." He assured her.

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." Richard said, taking her note and ripping it to pieces.

Then, Richard put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking back to camp together.


End file.
